Confessions
by Queen-of-sarcasm
Summary: What happens after clueless? Will Lizzie find out that Gordo is confused guy after he writes to Lizzie? Me and Lizziegordonforever are working on it together, so yah... R and R!
1. Feelings? Or denile?

To: Christina::: title??? Maybe confessions or confession or something?  
  
A/N: lizziegordonforever is helping me write this story... so be sure to drop her a line... er... email, and tell her how awesome her upcoming chapters are! But for now, I'm writing the first one. Here we go, Chapter 1...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie McGuire, I would continue the series, not write about it on fanfiction...  
  
Gordos POV:  
  
Okay, what just happened? Did I almost ask my best friend out? Okay, yes I did. I almost asked Lizzie McGuire, my friend for life out. Man, I was so close... It all started when Ethan, asked Lizzie if she could host his murder mystery party at her house, because his house was getting de-buggified. I just knew that I would be the stupid little footnote, while all the girls fawned over Ethan. I know I shouldn't be so negative, but this was always how it was. Well, I was sick of it... so I stole all Lizzie's clues when she found them. Sure I was acting like a grade two kid... being "mean" to the girl I liked, but I needed her to notice me. She led me out to the porch. She said something about me impressing her. I was surprised, and happy, maybe a little too happy when I shouted "I did?!"  
  
And now... and now I almost asked her out. David Gordon, what were you thinking??  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
  
I think Gordo was about to ask me out. This was the final piece of the puzzle. After Kate told me Gordo liked me as more than a friend, I looked at Gordo differently, and noticed him in a different way. Could I possible like him? No... No way can I like Gordo... he's just my friend. Right? He's not my boyfriend... if he was, that would be so scary... I might puke if we went out. He's just my friend. I only like him as a friend...  
  
AL: Da-nile isn't just a river in Egypt... shakes head.   
  
"Lizzie! You're missing the eel cooking competition on TV." My dad burst through the door. Great. Just when Gordo was maybe going to ask me out. And just when I was maybe about to discover my true feelings. Wait, true feelings?! I have no "True Feelings."  
  
AL: I tried to tell you! Has arms crossed   
  
"I'll be there in a minute Dad." I replied. In a minute... All of a sudden I couldn't think of what to say... I asked Gordo, "Maybe sometime we could what?" "Nothing. Just do this again sometime. Its your turn to win." He flashed me his Gordo smile. My brain froze. What was I supposed to say to that? 'Hmm... I don't think that's what you were going to ask me?' No, I was going to tell Gordo that. I SO don't like him! If he missed his chance to ask me out, that was his problem.  
  
AL: Okay, now that's just immature! "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeez. That was the best I could think of?!  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
Right. See her tomorrow. See her tomorrow as just a friend. "'Kay. See ya." I said. What was the use of sticking around, if she made it sound like she wanted me to leave? I turned, and walked away.  
  
No ones POV:  
  
A very confused, flushed, and light-headed Lizzie stood on her porch. If only she could realize what she was feeling, were new emotions for Gordo. More complicated but wonderful emotions... like the song goes, Love is a beautiful thing.  
  
A/N: Sorry that that was mostly POV's of Lizzie and Gordo. Hopefully the next chapters won't be. Well, please review! Lizziegordonforever is writing the next one, however, It will be posted in my account. (Obviously.) Please Review! But keep them clean and rated G please!  
  
Queen of sarcasm 


	2. Sorted out feelings

Chapter 2: A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone! Enjoy this next chapter. Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. Not us. We're only writing fan fiction! :-) Gordo's POV: Well, I did it again. I didn't tell Lizzie how I felt. Stupid, stupid, stupid.... No one's POV: Lizzie walked inside her house, thinking about all of this. She just couldn't get it out of her head. Gordo liked her. Going upstairs, she walked by Matt. He stood right in her way. "Uh, excuse me worm!" she said, shoving him out of the way. "Look who's in a good mood," Matt said sarcastically. All Lizzie wanted to do was go to her room so she could have some peace and quiet and sort out her feelings. Meanwhile, Gordo had just gotten home and went to his room. There was alot he could do, such as read, surf the Internet, or do extra homework. But all he felt like doing was lying on his bed and feeling sorry for himself. After changing out of his tux into regular Gordo style clothing, he went outside to go shoot some hoops. (Doesn't that always make a guy feel better? Lol) After missing several shots, Gordo got irritated and went to bed. Lizzie's POV: How can Gordo like me? I'm just Lizzie McGuire, his best friend, part of the 3 amigos. I can't mean anything to him more than just a good friend. What about me? How could I ever have feelings for Gordo? I mean he's a great guy and all, but boyfriend material? Gordo, my boyfriend?? I mean he is smart, funny, and cute, but he's Gordo. AL: Gordo's cute? Since when is he cute? I mean he does have that gorgeous hair, those beautiful eyes, and that great smile, but how is that cute? Because it is! It all of a sudden hit me. Why couldn't Gordo be a boyfriend for me? We've known each other since day one. He's always been there for me. And, he likes me! How could I have been so stupid all of these years?? I need to tell him how I feel. But how? How would we take it? If he really does like me, he'd probably be thrilled if I told him that. But, could I really do that? AN: Of course you can! Of course I could. And I would. Sometime. Lizziegordonforever A/N: Sorry. I guess that was more POV's again. I kind of needed it though so they could sort their thoughts out. Feel free to leave a review! :-) 


	3. Dreams

A/N: Hey all! Its Queenofsarcasm! Thanks for the reviews! It keeps us motivated to write more! Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
Lizzie rested her head on her pillow, thinking of how she was going to tell Gordo how she felt. She closed her eyes, and slowly, drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
(Lizzies dream)  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie calls as she walks across the beach toward him. The beach. The sand was warm, and the water felt good as it splashed up on Lizzie's legs.  
  
"Hi Lizzie." Replies Gordo as he meets her.  
  
"Umm...I have something I need to tell you. Actually, I need to talk to you about... stuff." Says Lizzie as her and Gordo walk together.  
  
"Sure. Shoot." Says Gordo as he looks at her.  
  
"Well, I was sort of wondering... did-do... do you like me?" asks Lizzie as they stop walking.  
  
"Of course I like you!" Gordo says, bursting with enthusiasm.  
  
"What I mean is-do you like me... you know, as more than a friend?" Lizzie asks sheepishly.  
  
"You know what? I think- I think..." Gordo stutters.  
  
AL: you think? That's a change of pace! Just kidding Gordo!!!  
  
"I think I do." He says flatly.  
  
"'Cause I think I do too." Lizzie says blushing.  
  
"Y-you do?! Well that's great then! Wow! Really?" Gordo asks looking at Lizzie.  
  
Al: Aawwww! He's sooo cute!  
  
"Really really. You know its funny. I never really thought of what it would be like if we BOTH liked each other. But I'm glad we do." Says Lizzie as she leans in.  
  
Both their lips meet, and Lizzie's heart beets faster, faster....  
  
(End of Lizzie's dream)  
  
AL: Wow! Was that a dream? I hope not!  
  
Lizzie sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes, looked around the room, yawned, and went back to sleep.  
  
Gordo tossed and turned in his bed, as he dreamt of him and Lizzie.  
  
(Gordo's dream)  
  
"Hi Lizzie." He says as they walk out on Lizzie's porch.  
  
"So, whats new?" Asks Lizzie. Gordo takes a deep breath.  
  
"Well... can we talk?" he asks as they walk over to the swing/bench in her backyard.  
  
"Umm... I need to tell you something." Gordo starts.  
  
"Uh-huh. Anything!" Lizzie urges him on.  
  
"Well, I-I like you. As more than a friend." Gordo confesses.  
  
"Oh... that's really sweet of you!" Lizzie gushes.  
  
"Yeah... you probably think I'm weird for having a crush on my best friend." Gordo tells Lizzie.  
  
"Not at all. I really like you too!" Lizzie smiles.  
  
"Heh... that's awesome!" Gordo says.  
  
(End of Gordos dream)  
  
What would happen if they both have another dream, and the other one doesn't like them?!  
  
[ please review!!!] 


	4. Nightmares!

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews people!  
  
Lizzie tossed in her sleep and another dream began.  
  
(Lizzie's 2nd dream)  
  
Gordo and Lizzie are sitting at a bench in the park.  
  
"Gordo, I need to tell you something," she began.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
She kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
"Eww Lizzie! What was that for???" he asked.  
  
"Gordo, I like you alot, as more than a friend," she said.  
  
"Uhh, you must be kidding! Lizzie, that's so wrong, you can't like your best friend!" he said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know, didn't know, didn't know....." (dream ends)  
  
Lizzie woke up screaming. 'Omigosh, now how am I supposed to tell him how I feel, I just know that will be his reaction. The big know-it-all. He'll come up with at least 10 different reasons on why I can't like him. It's hopeless,' she thought. With that, she got up to go get a glass of water.  
  
Gordo on the other hand slightly woke up with a real happy feeling. He turned over and fell into dreamland again.  
  
(Gordo's 2nd dream)  
  
Gordo and Lizzie are sitting at a table at the Digital Bean. A waitress has just brought them their smoothies.  
  
"Look Lizzie, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time," he started.  
  
"Well Gordo, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I know that you're my best friend and everything, but I've been having different feelings for you," he said.  
  
"Different feelings?" she prompted.  
  
"Lizzie, I, I, need to tell you this somewhere else, how about we go to my house?" he asked.  
  
"Sure I guess," Lizzie seems confused.  
  
They are at Gordo's house sitting on the couch. Gordo gets up and gets on his knees, taking both of Lizzie's hands.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, I love you very much, I think about you often, and all I want to do is be around you all the time. My one true dream is that someday, you and I will get married, oh Lizzie, I'd really like that!" he said.  
  
"Uh sorry to squash your dreams Gordo, but I sure don't feel that way about you!" she said.  
  
(End of Gordo's dream) He woke up suddenly, feeling awful. 'She'll never feel the same way I do for her. Never,' he thought.  
  
(A/N: Feel free to leave a review!!) 


	5. A talk with Dad

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Sobs you guys rawk!!!  
  
The next morning, Gordo woke up, and got dressed.  
  
'That was very weird last night...' he thought to himself. 'Oh-oh! What if she really DOESN'T like me? What will Lizzie say? Who am I kidding? I already know Lizzie doesn't like me!'  
  
(A/N: Well that's about the ONLY time in Gordos whole life that he is wrong.)  
  
Gordo looked in the mirror. He looked at his curly, messed up hair, and ran a finger through it. He sighed, knowing Lizzie would never be running her fingers through it.  
  
"Why bother beating yourself up about it Gordo?" he said to himself.  
  
He needed to think of a way to tell Lizzie he liked her, without actually telling her. But how? And he would need advice. Well, that was obvious. His parents WERE psychiatrists. He sighed once again, knowing he would need to seek advice from them.  
  
Gordo crept downstairs, and sat on the couch, next to his father who was reading the paper.  
  
"Good morning son." Howard Gordon said.  
  
"Morning Dad." Said Gordo. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm just gonna cut right to the chase here."  
  
"What is it David?" asked Roberta who sat down next to her husband.  
  
"Well, I really like someone." Gordo started. He noticed a look of confusion on their faces. "A girl." He added.  
  
"Oh." Roberta nodded. "Well, Howard, I'm going to leave this one to you!" she said as she patted her husbands leg. She got up, and winked at Gordo as she left.  
  
"Let me finish the sports section first."  
  
"Okay, forget it then. But I hope you know, this will be almost the only time in my life I'll ever ask you for advice." Warned Gordo as he sat up.  
  
"No, no!" Howard protested. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I really like this girl." Gordo began. "And I know her really well."  
  
Howard now made eye contact, like a good psychiatrist, however, it made Gordo extremely uncomfterable, and embarrassed.  
  
"Go on." Howard urged his son on.  
  
"And she's really pretty. But I know she doesn't like me the same way."  
  
"Did you ask her if she felt the same way?"  
  
"No." Gordo confessed.  
  
"Then how do you know she doesn't like you the same way?"  
  
"I don't. But still..."  
  
"How long have you known this Girl?" asked Gordo's dad.  
  
Gordo could see that sooner or later, preferably later, he would have to tell his dad it was Lizzie.  
  
"A really, really long time." Gordo said.  
  
"I see. Does she have a name?"  
  
"Uh... umm... well..." Gordo stuttered.  
  
"Right." Said Howard giving his son a funny look.  
  
"Well a good name for her could be angel." Gordo said sheepishly.  
  
"What is the FIRST letter in her name?" Howard persisted.  
  
"Uh... E. or L, depending on what you call her." Gordo realized he had given away who this 'mystery woman' was. "Did I just say that out loud?" Gordo gasped.  
  
"Yes David, you did. Is she Lizzie?" Howard asked very seriously.  
  
"No! Of course not! Dad, she's my BEST FRIEND!" Gordo protested.  
  
"Son." Howard said firmer this time. He looked at Gordo straight in the eye, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, fine. Its Lizzie." Said Gordo turning crimson red.  
  
"Look, I know this is hard for you but-"Howard started.  
  
"She's my best friend dad. I can't feel this way about her. Its too weird." Gordo told his dad.  
  
"You need to tell her. Your mother and I were really good friends before we got married." Howard informed his son.  
  
"That's great dad, but how?"  
  
"She does run that column in the school newspaper... oh, what's it called? The advice column?"  
  
"Dad. That's why I came to you. For advice."  
  
"Think about it son." Gordos dad walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe I'll go for a second opinion? Let's say, from Lizzie?" Gordo whispered to himself. He had the perfect plan.  
  
A/N: Well, I know it was long, and was just about Gordo, but this was a vital "scene" I needed to put. Let me know what you thought! I even accept criticism. Just keep reviews G rated! Thanks! 


	6. A plan

From: "Christina" To: "Tiffany Glaser" Subject: CHAPTER 6 Date: Fri, 23 Jul 2004 15:07:42 -0400 here's the next chapter, let me know if any changes need to be done, or if you think it's too short. ciaoz :-) A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!  
  
Lizzie woke up the next morning, wishing that she haden't had that last dream. What would Gordo really think if she ever told him how she felt? Oh well, she would never tell him, so she would never find out how he would react.  
  
Gordo left his house and headed over to Lizzie's. He was happy that it was Saturday, no school. Lizzie was outside, reading a book on the swing/bench.  
  
"Hey Liz, what's happening?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"Oh, just reading this book," she said, briefly showing him the front cover. The title was "Love Don't Come Easy". 'It sure doesn't,' Gordo thought.  
  
"Is it interesting?" he asked.  
  
"It's ok, not the best I ever read though," she said. Gordo sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, I came here to ask you if you are still doing a column for the school newspaper?" he began.  
  
"My own column?? I was just sort of helping a teacher give random adive... its not really a column... Just more like popular issues. Gordo, I don't know if I could do one... by myself" she said.  
  
"I bet if you did it, i'd be a smash hit!" he suggested.  
  
"Hmm, thats an idea. You know Gordo, I think that'd be fun! Do you really think I could do that?" she said, getting excited at the idea.  
  
"Sure you could do it! Do you realize how many people in school would love to ask for advice?" he said.  
  
"Oh Gordo, this sounds so cool!! I can't wait to get started!!" she tossed her book on the ground.  
  
"What do you want to call your column?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, how about "Dear Lizzie", you know, like the "Dear Abby" thing in the paper?" she suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" he said, not really caring what she named it. He just wanted to send in his question, and hear her answer.  
  
(A/N: Leave a review! Please don't sue! Have a nice day! Catch a golden ray! lol) 


	7. The plan goes through

A/N: I am soooo sorry I didn't update in a long time! I was SO busy! Well, I have to keep this chapter a little short, but please review! Thanks! Queenofsarcasm  
  
Lizzie walked up to her teacher.  
  
"Could I please start my own advice column?" She asked the teacher.  
  
"Well," The teacher paused. "I don't see why not... sure you can!"  
  
"Really?" Asked Lizzie in disbelief. "Thanks!"  
  
The teacher smiled. "No problem. We'll set you up a new email address. You can get started right away."  
  
Lizzie decided to name her column 'Dear Lizzie' just as Gordo suggested.  
  
Lizzie ended up getting TONS of emails! She even got one regarding Kate's B.O.!  
  
Lizzie thought she was pretty good at giving advice. Gordo helped sometimes too. She thought she was  
  
great, until Veruca got mad at her because Lizzie's advice didn't go so well.  
  
Lizzie felt pretty bad, but decided not to let it get to her. But after that little incdent, for some reason, she  
  
couldn't really think of any more advice to give ANYBODY!  
  
"This is really weird. Its just one thing that didn't work out." Lizzie thought out loud. "Why do I feel so  
  
bad? Oh, yeah... cause Veruca got burred in the CAFFITERIA trash can!"  
  
AL: YUCK!  
  
Lizzie paced around, trying to answer Ethans letter to her. She could tell it was his because it was regarding his hair. She was going to tell him to shave it off, but quickly decided against that idea, assuming her mind was still a little foggy.  
  
"I guess I'll have to ask my parents for help." She sighed. Lizzie HATED asking for their advice.  
  
"...What would you tell yourself if you asked that question, and mailed it in to yourself?" asked Lizzies dad. A/N: I dunno exactly what Sam said!  
  
"I would say try to answer one more, and see how it goes!" Lizzie then realized what she needed to do...  
  
OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo  
  
Gordo thought about what his dad had said. He decided to ask Lizzie for advice- with out her knowing it was him. He smiled. Sometimes he really was a genius!  
  
OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo  
  
Lizzie opend one last letter.  
  
"Confused guy?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh... she said after she read it. "Hmmm..." She sent in her reply. This one would be GREAT!  
  
OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo Later on, Lizzie was in her classroom, reading some other notes on the computer, when Gordo walked in... she could tell something was on his mind, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Whats up?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.  
  
"nothing." Gordo replied in the same tone he did at the murder mystery party.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Lizzie said, as she looked at her friend puzzled. She dismissed the thought, thinking it was just a phase he was going through...  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter wasn't good quality... Im a little pressed for time, put I promise the next ones I do will be better! Please send a NICE, KIND review anyway! Lol... 


	8. A little help from Gordo

(Thanks for the reviews everyone!)

Gordo sat down and watched Lizzie for a few minutes as she replied some of her Dear Lizzie mail.  
"Been getting alot of letters?" he began.

"Sure have, people seem to really like asking for advice, it's beginning to get a little hectic," she replied.

"Who'd your latest letter come from?" he asked.

"Some guy who has a crush on his best friend, how cute is that?" Lizzie said.

'Well, at least Lizzie isn't weirded out by a guy liking his best friend,' Gordo thought.

"I guess if they got together, they'd have a good relationship, being best friends and all," he began, hoping this conversation would lead to something good.

"Oh yeah, that's got to be the best relationship you can have," Lizzie said, not looking up from her computer. "You know, I'm not sure how to reply to his question."

"What is his question?" he asked.

"Dear Lizzie, I think I may like my best friend as more than a friend, what I should I do?" she read.

"Uhhhh, wow this is hard, I guess I'd say..." he thought about it for a minute, trying to think what he would do if he didn't always chicken out. "I'd wait til they were alone and kiss her."

"Really? I mean that would be a good answer if the girl liked the guy, but if she didn't, she'd be pretty weirded out by it I think," she said.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a sudden thing to do, maybe he could like, talk to her and tell her how he felt, I don't know, I'm no good at advice," he said. He got up and left, because he wanted Lizzie to come up with the advice, not himself! If he kept coming up with it, there would have been no reason for him to ask for advice! He would just have to wait until her answer.

Christina


	9. She finally realizes

After Gordo left, Lizzie became suspicious.

'Hmmm... He seemed so... different! It was almost as if he KNEW how much confused guy cared about his friend...' Lizzie thought.

She opend another letter.

Dear Lizzie:

This sounds crazy, but... are you and Gordo going out?

Sincerely, Please say yes.

Lizzie gawked at the screen. Who did this kid think he was? She thought that was way too personal a question, and a completely scary thought.

Dear: Please say Yes,

No No No No No No No No No No No No No No!!!!!!!! Gordo and me are NOT going out, and don't plan on it any time soon! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!

Sincerely, Lizzie.

Lizzie, satisfied at what she just wrote, hit the 'send' button on the screen.

'Why would I go out with Gordo? I mean, seriously. Who's ever heard of BEST FRIENDS going out? Yuck. Sure he's cute, and fun... no, wait! Did I just call Gordo CUTE? Oh my gosh... I think I like him! No, no... I CANT like him!...' A thousand panicky thoughts rushed through Lizzies head.

AL: You like him. says while casually filing her nails. 

"OMIGOSH! I DO like Gordo! I think he's cute! I think everything about him is cute!" Lizzie went from extremely nervous, to extremely happy. "I WANT to go out with Gordo!" Lizzie said happily.

Too bad she didn't notice Matt video taping her. He smiled evilly, and left down the hall.

Half an hour later, Lizzie went down into the kitchen to seek her mom's advice.

"Mom?" Asked Lizzie fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes?" Asked Jo, a little too happily.

"Uuuhhh... well..." Lizzie didn't know where to begin. "Okay. Well I have this friend-"Lizzie started.

"A friend eh?" Jo asked again with too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah. A guy friend actually." Lizzie continued. Jo smiled. "And uh... well, hes a great guy! He's funny, smart, fun, and kinda cute." Lizzie confessed.

"Mm-mmm" Jo agreed.

"And uh... and I think" Lizzie paused. "I think I like him." She said sheepishly.

"Oooohhh honey!" Jo squield, as she wrapped her arms around Lizzie.

"Mom, mom, mom! Pleaese STOP it!" Lizzie begged. "You seem different."

"I know." Jo sighed.

"Uhh... whats wrong? Are you pregnant?" Lizzie asked. "'Cause you acted this way when you were pregnant. And don't stand next to the microwave if you are. 'Cause you did that with Matt, and look how he ended up!" Lizzie offered her two cents.

"Oh, its not that honey. I know who you like!" Jo smiled.

"Uhhh... you do?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah. Your brother video taped you in your room." Jo said. Lizzie gasped. "I did ground him for that too by the way."

"So... now what?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh, honey! Life is full of surprises! Gordo is a nice boy. Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Jo asked.

"Easier said than done, mom." Lizzie rolled her eyes, and dashed up stairs.


	10. Acting different

(A/N:Reviews much appreciated ya'll!)

The next day, Gordo got on the school computer to see the status of messages coming in for the newspaper. He was abit nervous today after yesterday's comversation with Lizzie. At that moment, Lizzie walked in the room.

"Hey Gordo, what's up?" she asked.

His heart melted. She was so pretty today in her 3 quarter sleeve tie up shirt and knee length jean skirt.

"Uhh, not too much, just checking out some things on the computer," he replied, while typing a reply to someone's question about why the newspaper wasn't any longer.

Lizzie came right over to Gordo and stood next to him, looking at the screen. Gordo caught a closer look at her face, she was wearing a ton of make-up.

Lizzie had especially tried to look nice today. She knew Gordo was all about "it's not how you look that matters, it's who you are", but she wanted Gordo to pay attention to her today, so maybe, she would be able to tell him how she felt.

"You look, uh, nice today Lizzie," Gordo said, "Any reason?"

"I just felt like it is all," she said, smiling at him.

"You're trying to impress Ethan huh, I bet you want him to take you to the end of the year dance," Gordo said.

"I'm not trying to impress Ethan," she said his name almost as if it were something old and moldy. This wasn't like Lizzie. Ethan Craft's name was like sugar coated gold to Lizzie. Something was up.

"He's going out with Kate this week, huh?" he said.

"No, he's paddling his own canoe the last I heard," Lizzie said.

"Well, you're trying to impress someone, you never wear that much stuff on your face unless there's some hot guy or some big occasion," he said.

"How do you know there isn't a hot guy?" she asked.

"Who is there besides Ethan?" he asked.

"There could be someone else," he said.

"Could be," she said, and started to walk off.

"Do I know him?" he asked.

"You could say that," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, stop being mysterious and stuff and tell me who this guy is so I can go pound... errr, say hi to him," he said.

"Oh Gordo please, you'll find out soon enough," and with that, she was off.

'Why is she acting like this???' Gordo thought.

Christina


	11. Who could it be?

Hello! This is Tiffany! I just wanted to say something before you keep reading!

Its been awesome writing this story with Christina (LizzieGordonforever)! If you want to write a story with Christina, or me please email us!

Also, thank you for reading our story this far! We really appreciate all the support, reviews, and such.

Also, I thank all of you who reviewed! Like I said above, we appreciate it!

JerseryPrincess deserves a note of appreciation too! Thank you girl, for reviewing, and lending your support! You helped this story happen!

Thanks to every one! Much Love, Tiffany. PS. Check out our other stories!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hmmm... Lizzie is acting so weird today!" Gordo thought to himself. "Wouldn't it be great if it was me she liked?"

Meanwhile, Lizzie was trying to find a way to tell Gordo how she really felt.

"Hmmm... a poem? A song? Should I just tell him?" A zillion thoughts rushed through her head.

"Maybe I'll email him? Nah! Or-or... oh I don't know! What should I do?" She cried out loud.

"You could write him a letter?" A voice came from behind her.

"Ethan?" asked Lizzie in surprise.

"Yup. Look, I have... a way with the ladies. I know what works when they're triung to tell me how they feel." Ethan told her.

"You do? Does a letter really work?" Asked Lizzie.

"Most of the time." Ethan shrugged, and walked off.

Lizzie picked up her pen, and some paper, and thought of what to write. When she had an idea, she wrote it down.

After lunch, she met Gordo at his locker.

"Hey! Whats up?" She asked casually, but bubbly.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out who sent me this note." Gordo explained. Lizzie asked to see it, even though she knew what it said.

'Dear Gordo.

I have to say I really really like you. I have for some time now. You probably have no idea who sent this to you. That's a good thing... for me! Well, if you want to know who I am, just meet me at the swings after lunch.

Love, XoxO

S.W.A.K.

Lizzie looked at it, satisfied at what she wrote.

"Well?" Asked Gordo.

"Wouldn't it help if Miranda was here?" Asked Lizzie. "Not in Mexico City."

"Yeah." Said Gordo. "I better go meet this girl."

"Uh... I have to go to!" said Lizzie as she ran off.

When he got to the swings he saw a girl with her back facing him. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Lizzie?" Gordo asked in disbelief.

"Gordo! I-I-I..."

A/N: Oooohhh! Whats she gonna say? Well, that's up to Christina! Keep reviewing, and we'll keep writing!


	12. A realization

"You what?" Gordo asked.

"I, I, I,..." she stumbled on her words.

"You're the girl who sent me that note??" he asked in disbelief.

"The one and only!" she smiled weakly.

"Hey that's great! I mean, uh, cool, cool, so you like me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I guess maybe I do," she said.

"Well Lizzie, there's something I have to tell you," he began.

Toon Lizzie: "Oh no!! He's going to say he doesn't like me!!" starts crying

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I like you too," he said.

"Really??" she was surprised at that.

"Yeah, yeah, for quite awhile," he confessed.

"Like, how long?" she asked.

"Well, try my whole life?" he asked.

"Really?? Oh Gordo! If I only I knew," she said.

"Well, it didn't actually "kick in" until about 6 months ago," he said.

"That was when I went out with Ronnie," Lizzie realized. Everything was starting to fit together now.

"Yeah, I was jealous of you and that dirk," he said.

"Yeah, I guess you would have been," she said.

"When I saw you two kissing, I felt like someone had ripped me in half and burned me alive."

"Wait! You saw us kissing???"

"Yeah, well, I didn't intend to see you two, but I thought about what you said at school about how impressed you were that Ronny burned his own music, well, I thought if I made you a CD with all your favorite songs, maybe you'd be impressed with me, instead of him," Gordo explained.

"Oh Gordo, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's ok, it's all good," he smiled.

"Yeah, you and Brooke, me and Ronny, I guess we're even now," Lizzie said.

"I guess so, so, Lizzie, wanna go out to the movies with me this afternoon?" he asked.

"Ok, that sounds great!"

"Good, it'll be our first official date then I guess."

"Yeah! Total coolie!"


	13. A new beginning

A/N: WOW! Its been such a long time since I wrote! I am so sorry for all of you who have been following this story. This is going to be the last chapter, so don't be too disappointed! If enough of you complain, maybe Christina will write her own alternate ending... well, thanks for reading! Love you all! Tiffany (Queen of sarcasm)

Lizzie and Gordo had planned their first date the following Saturday.

Saturday afternoon, Lizzie brushed her teeth, did her hair in a messy bun, and changed into a mini skirt, and a pink tank top.

"Would you mind telling me who this mystery date is?" Jo asked. Lizzie told her mom she and a boy were going on a date that afternoon. Lizzie was careful not to say whom. She wanted it to be a surprise for Jo.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh. It must him." Lizzie said as she reached for the door. Gordo stepped into the McGuires house.

"Oh hi Gordo!" Jo greeted him. "You look nice!" Jo noticed Gordo's new Kaki pants, and new top.

"Uh, thank you." Replied Gordo.

"I don't know how much fun you're going to have here, 'cause Lizzie's going on a date." Jo informed Gordo.

"Oh I know." Was his response. Lizzie smiled at her mom, as Gordo and her walked arm in arm out the door.

"It's about time." Jo whispered to herself.

Gordo took Lizzie to the mall. It wasn't romantic, but Lizzie didn't care. Just as long as her and Gordo were together.

"I'll buy you something." Gordo told Lizzie. "Or everything. Whatever you want."

"Thanks. I don't have any money!" Lizzie told him.

"Well I guess that's okay, because I do!" Gordo said as he and her walked into a store. They weren't really paying attention to where they walking. Gordo finally realized after noticing certain articles of clothing that they were in the lingerie department!

"I feel VERY out of place here!" Gordo said.

"Um, yeah! Me too!" said Lizzie as she began backing out. Suddenly, a sales lady came up to her and Gordo who were trying desperately to escape.

"Can I help you two?" The lady asked. Lizzie was mortified. Who wanted to be caught in the LINGERIE department with their boyfriend?!

"Actually we were just leaving!" Lizzie said awkwardly.

"Okay, please come again!" The lady replied.

"I seriously doubt that!" Gordo said as they left the store.

"I think next time we should watch where we're going!" Gordo laughed.

"I agree!" Lizzie laughed.

They stayed at the mall for a while longer. It was getting dark by the time Gordo and Lizzie went home.

Gordo dropped Lizzie off at her house.

"Well, thanks for buying me all – all this stuff!" Lizzie stuttered. Why was it that she was so nervous now?!

"No problem. Anything for you!" Gordo replied.

Toon Lizzie: Gasps, and falls into a lake of clouds, while kissing her frog.

"That's so sweet of you!" Lizzie whispered. Suddenly she felt her lips irresistibly drawn to Gordo. She leaned in. He leaned in. And suddenly Lizzie was kissing her best friend. But he was more than a best friend now. She didn't mind doing this. She actually LIKED kissing Gordo! That would be enough to scare anybody, but she didn't mind.

When they finally broke apart they just stood there, staring at each other.

"Good night." Gordo said. Lizzie smiled.

"Try great night!" she said after she closed the door.

Too bad she didn't notice Matt staring out the window, watching her and Gordo.


End file.
